


Elevator Stops

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, sexy times in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired CEO Asami Sato just wanted to get to her office on the top floor, and not have to spend time with the smelly, if attractive, bike messenger. So she hit the door close button. But Korra, the tired and annoyed bike messenger saw the motion and took offense. So in retaliation she pushed every single button for every single floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Stops

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at forcing my writer's block away. This took me like a month and half to write! Yay. :/  
> Also there is some sexy times at the end, but I've never been clear on the difference between mature and explicit so... *shrugs*

The elevator arrived and the doors slid smoothly open. Asami stepped in and pushed the button for the top floor. She took a sip of her coffee as she waited for the lift to start its ascent. She just got out of one impossibly boring meeting and now she could go back to doing actual important work.

That was when she spied the bike messenger sprinting towards the elevator. The sweaty, probably unwashed, gross, smelly biker messengers with the tight biker shorts clinging to impossibly muscled legs was desperately trying to get into the same elevator as the impeccably maintained CEO.

Normally Asami would appreciate the view for a few floors, but today she wasn’t feeling it. Despite how attractive the bike messenger looked. She was already annoyed and she didn’t want to have to deal with gross body odor in a confined space for any length of time.

She tried to push the door close button surreptitiously, but judging by the fire in the blue eyed bike messenger, she saw the motion and started barreling towards the slowly closing elevator doors in some crazy attempt to win the battle of woman and machine.

The tan woman slipped in through the closing doors at the last possible second, and somehow managing to not trigger the sensor and force the doors open again.

The blue eyes of the biker messenger glared at the tired green of the business woman in an unspoken challenge of, “YOU WANNA FIGHT?!”

Asami was like point five seconds away from rolling her eyes when the messenger looked away.

Ok so she was cute, shorter than her, but cute. And cut, holy fuck was she cut. Those arms were like finely sculpted clay. And she didn’t smell that bad, a little sweaty but in that hot, passionate kind of way. Like after a several hour long session in the bedroom with someone particularly skilled (and Asami liked to think she was very skilled in this arena). But just as Asami was about to admit her mistake and apologize, the messenger looked at the wall of buttons, saw that Asami was heading to the absolute top floor and made a snap judgment of her own.

Korra was on her last delivery of the day. She was tired, she was sore, the security guard at the front of building with his stupid pointy eyebrows gave her more trouble than was worth it, and she was almost hit by a fancy town car outside the building. So she was more than a little pissed when the prissy, attractive, rich secretary or board member’s wife saw her and pushed the door close button.

Her revenge was petty and shallow but it did make her feel a hell of a lot better. There was something that filled her with childlike glee at getting to push every single button on the elevator’s panel.

All ninety-six buttons lit up.

Korra smiled ruefully as Asami’s apology died in her throat.

“What the hell?” Asami yelled as the elevator stopped at the second floor.

Korra shrugged as she returned her sharp eyed gaze back to the “important” woman (who owned the building, but Korra didn’t know that). “You started it.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “You’re an ass.”

“That’s what it says on my business cards. I bet on yours it says entitled bitch.”

The elevator stopped at the third floor.

"No. It says Queen Bitch."

They glared at each other in silence through floors four through six. And each other was trying real hard not to check the other out.

Asami was tall, impeccably dressed, with gorgeous hair Korra would love to run her hands through, and she had a make-up game that made Korra all sorts of jealous. Have you seen those gorgeous red lips? She was having issues not imagining them around certain pieces of her own anatomy, leaving little residual marks on nipples, breasts, stomach, thighs…

Asami was having much the same issue. Korra was built, sculpted even. Her skin was perfect, smooth, sun kissed to perfection, and glistening slightly with sweat. Her heavy breathing was moving her ample chest up and down. Her slightly disheveled short hair was amazing looking. And Asami couldn't help but think what Korra would look like during sex. Those rippling muscles tense and glistening with sweat, much like they were now. Those tight pants and shirt showed perfect muscles that Asami wanted to run her teeth across.

When the doors opened for floor seven Korra blinked first. This is her stop.

She moved to get off the elevator and Asami had to have the last word, "You're a dick."

"Not really, I much prefer... tacos," Korra said over her shoulder as she stepped off the elevator.

Asami swore she saw a wink as the doors slid shut. Not only was she speechless at the blatant and totally unexpected sexual innuendo, she was pissed that the bike messenger got the last word! God damn it!

And now she had like ninety more floors to stop at while thinking about the woman who literally, and figuratively, pushed all her buttons.

Unfortunately it took a long while after the elevator ride, several more meetings, wearing out the batteries on Asami’s favorite vibrator (twice), and several months before the tan, blue eyed, sculpted goddess of a woman to fade from her mind.

And that was exactly when that demon woman reappeared in her life.

Once again, Asami was coming out of a very long, very boring meeting and was heading towards the top floor. And once again, Korra was having a very long day that had no less than two accidents and one incident that could have put her in the hospital if she was a half second slower. They were both tired and annoyed. That was the preface for when they saw each other, Asami in the elevator, Korra partially down the hall.

If this was a Western, which is what it felt like, there would have been several quick cuts between their eyes as they glared at each other. After what felt like several seconds of intensely staring at each other they drew.

Korra started sprinting towards the elevator as Asami started smashing the door close button.

It was going to be close as the elevator doors started to slide close, but once again, Korra managed to slip into the elevator at the last possible second.

“God damn it,” Asami muttered under her breath as Korra slipping in next to her.

“Not so fast princess,” Korra smiled smugly as she pushed the button below Asami’s. “You’re not going to get rid of this… dick so easily.”

Once again, the women were glaring at each other trying hard not to check the other out.

The floors slowly ticked by as their eyes looked only at the other woman’s.

Korra was breathing in Asami’s heavenly perfume, and Asami was breathing in the natural smell of Korra’s sweat.

It was around floor fifteen that something finally happened.

“What’s your problem?” Korra asked.

“I was going to apologize but then you had to act like a spoiled child,” Asami snapped.

“Well if you weren’t such an entitled bitch who couldn’t bare to share an elevator with us little people for a couple of floors, you wouldn’t have been put in that position.”

Asami glared at Korra for another long moment as a more floors ticked by slowly, and Korra glared right back.

“You are as insufferable as you are attractive,” Asami snarled.

Korra’s eyes narrowed. When her hands moved Asami jumped in surprise, fearing for a seconds that Korra meant to attack her. Instead she felt worn, calloused hands on the side of her face and delicious, chapped, salty lips smashing into her own.

Asami moved her own hands behind Korra’s back and pulled the tight, delicious, sculpted woman into her. Korra’s grip on Asami refused to let her move and it wasn’t like she wanted to anyways.

God she was beautiful.

Unfortunately an old man forced the elevator to stop on the fortieth floor. Asami and Korra broke apart instantly. They were still standing awkwardly next to each other, Asami’s lipstick on Korra’s unadorned lips, Asami’s clothes awkwardly pressed from where Korra was desperately pulled into her.

For a few silent floors, the awkward couple stood next to each other. Both of them were standing close enough to each other to notice how close they were to touching. What they did last time they touched.

They were breathing in sync.

The old man stepped off the elevator two floors later. Korra yelled at him, “TAKE THE STAIRS NEXT TIME!” She turned back to Asami with her eyebrows raised suggestively, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and a puckish smile. “Now where were we?”

“I was wondering what part of my brain short-circuited and let me makeout with the attractive bike messenger girl in the elevator on the way up to my office.”

“Oh…” Korra said, realizing what she did really meant, “sorry. I shouldn’t have… I should have asked first. Or...  Shit. Sorry.”

Asami giggled briefly. “No, it was fine. I’ve been thinking about doing that… and more… for a long time. Its just this is more complicated than a fling in a particularly long elevator ride.”

“Oh… fuck me,” Korra said. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

But at the same time Asami said, “If you really want to, but the elevator isn’t the place to do it.”

“Wait what?” they both asked at the same time.

“You said ‘fuck me’ and I said ‘if you really want to’,” Asami responded.

Korra’s face was flushed. She sputtered for something to say which did all sorts of things to Asami. She did really enjoy seeing both sides of this hard-edged biker girl with the fluffy woman inside.

“Well… I could… uh… give you my number… or something?” Korra suggested as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Asami chuckled. “Or we just make out some more.”

“I… uh… Well now that would be weird.”

“Would it?”

“Someone could walk in on us! Oh man this was a bad idea. And my stop is next,” she said as she pointed to the digital floor readout.

Asami frowned, leaned across Korra and slid the emergency stop switch to the spot position.

“Can… can you do that?” Korra asked.

“I’m pretty important around here, so why not?”

“Uh… uh… uh…” Korra stammered, her initial confidence had been shaken and she was having trouble getting her footing back under the alluring green eyes gaze of the taller woman.

“We’ve got as much time as you want,” Asami said, trailing a single finger across Korra’s jaw before stopping at her chin and tilting her head up.

“I did get here a bit early for my delivery,” Korra said. She checked her watch. “I’ve got a couple minutes.”

“So?” Asami asked. Korra had never heard a more seductive ‘so’ in her entire life.

“Oh fuck it,” Korra said as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Asami once again.

The shorter, more powerful woman pushed the taller one up against the wall of the elevator. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra as her hands went to her face and hair. Korra’s hands were firmly gripped to Asami’s perfect ass.

After several seconds of furious making out, Asami started kissing Korra’s neck, and as much as she was loving the attention she was starting to wonder where this was supposed to go. That was when she felt Asami’s hands leave her.

“What-” Korra started.

Asami had unbuttoned her shirt and Korra was speechless. The lacy bra, the wonderfully smooth, pale stomach.

“Oh,” Korra breathed.

Asami bit on Korra’s chin with a devilish grin. “May I?”

“Fuck it,” Korra said as she dropped her messenger bag and ripped her shirt off.

Asami growled with lust and pleasure at Korra’s amazing abs and breasts barely contained in a sports bra.

With one hand she attacked Korra’s chest, feeling abs and trying to free her tits from the confines of her bra, while the other hand was eagerly exploring the confines of Korra’s pants.

Eventually Asami’s attentions to the all the right parts of Korra’s anatomy made her weak at the knees. And that was how Asami wound up fucking Korra right there on the floor of the elevator in the building she owned.

Korra was practically standing still when compared to the speed in which Asami tore of the tan woman’s clothing. Her messenger bag, t-shirt, pants, bra, panties were all unceremoniously pulled off and thrown in a pile in the corner.

Asami was touching, kissing, every part of Korra she could get to. Her hands were roaming abs and breasts, her lips were kissing lips, ears, neck, shoulders. If Korra had perfect abs (she did) then her tits were exquisite. And Asami made a silent promise to herself to spend more time with those beauties individually later, but she was here for other things. So after she licked her way up Korra’s amazing abs (and with a slight detour at her nipples) Asami kissed Korra hard, biting her lower lip playfully.

“May I?” she asked with another devilish smile.

“You may, you may,” Korra breathed.

The closed, confined space of the elevator was making everything hotter and more intimate.

Asami smiled and moved one hand in between Korra’s legs. The sculpted bike messenger shivered, partially in pleasure at the marvelous touch and partially because Asami’s fingers were so cold.

“Oh my god,” Korra shuddered.

But then all of a sudden Asami’s hand was gone. Blue eyes looked down and saw the green eyed minx licking her fingers.

“Mmmm,” Asami whispered. The she moved up to whisper closely in Korra’s ear. “So that’s what heaven tastes like.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Eat my fill,” Asami responded like it was the obvious answer.

Before Korra could react, Asami’s hands pushed her legs open and her dark hair covered Korra’s abs as she began her painfully slow descent.

With one expert, highly skilled lick Asami had Korra writhing on the floor.

For several seconds (or perhaps it was ages, for time moves slowly when pleasure is being withheld like that) Asami teased and enticed Korra. But when Korra muttered a “Please” and grabbed the back of Asami’s head, she stopped teasing.

It only took a couple of minutes, but with just her tongue, Asami got Korra to scream in pleasure.

“Christ,” she moaned when coming down.

Asami wiped her mouth clean and then offered Korra and hand up.

“Shouldn’t I return the favor?” the still naked Korra asked as Asami buttoned up her blouse.

“Maybe one day I can move like you, scream like you,” Asami said with a wink. “But I’m late for an appointment. And you have a package to deliver.”

She looked disappointed, but picked up her clothes none-the-less.

“And besides, you know where I work,” Asami said once Korra was dressed and she flipped the emergency stop switch that resumed the elevator’s ascent.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Korra said.

The elevator stopped at the ninety-third floor and the bike messenger stepped out of the lift.

“Wait, I didn’t get your name,” she said turning to face the green eyes pleasure demon as the elevator doors slid shut.

“It’s on the building,” Asami winked.

She got to enjoy both the wide eyed look of shock on Korra’s face as the doors close and another moment in the enclosed elevator with the smell of Korra surrounding her, before she stepped out into her office.

Asami walked quickly into her office and said she didn’t want to be disturbed.

That was fun, and delicious, but Asami was now frustrated since she didn’t get hers. Just as she was contemplating getting herself off in her office only a few short hours from the end of the day there was a knock at her door.

“What?” she snapped.

Her secretary looked upset. “Uh… there’s a package you need to sign for.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“The messenger insists that only the recipient can sign for it.”

“Legal reasons,” came a voice from the other side of the door.

“Send them in,” Asami said.

The secretary nodded and in walked Korra.

“You said your name was on the building, you really weren’t kidding.”

Asami smiled and told her secretary that she didn’t want to be disturbed. “I actually own three buildings.”

“Well I do have a package for you to sign for,” Korra said.

“Oh do you now?”

“No, like an actual package,” Korra reached into her bag and pulled out a manila envelop and receipt for Asami to sign. “I’m just upset that I got off on the wrong floor.”

The green eyes woman rolled her eyes and signed for it.

“Thank you Miss Sato, is there anything else I could do for you?” Korra asked with a wink.

Asami looked at her schedule. “I don’t have anything else going on for the rest of the day. I’m just going to send my secretary home early.”

“I have a favor to return to you,” Korra said almost innocently.

Twenty seconds after Asami’s secretary was sent home, the manila envelope, most of the contents of Asami’s desk, the CEO’s skirt and blouse, and Korra’s shirt were all thrown on the ground completely forgotten.

She wouldn’t open the package until two days later (both Asami and Korra had come down with some mysterious illness that required 24 hours of bed rest) and Asami found a note from one of her old friends Opal.

“Hey Asami, the person delivering this to you is Korra. She’s a friend of mine. I think the two of you would really get along. <3 Opal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about Planet Fiction, a.k.a. the Price of Changing Her Story, I'll get back to someday I promise.


End file.
